1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pushbutton switch cover sheet for use in an operating portion of an apparatus, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a car navigation apparatus, or a car audio apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Electronic/electric apparatuses for personal use have been reduced in size and thickness. Further, they have come to be endowed with various additional functions for enhancement in convenience for the user. In the case of a mobile phone, for example, efforts are being made to attract customers' interest by endowing it with not only the telephone call function but auxiliary functions, such as an e-mail function, internet connection function, and photographing function. However, for the product to sell better, such abundance in functions is not enough. Seeing that it is to be owned by an individual, it is important for this kind of product to have a unique and novel design. Thus, not only diversification in their functions as electronic/electric apparatuses, but diversification in their design is under way.
In other words, to say nothing of a design of a casing of a mobile phone, there is a tough competition in terms of design to achieve product differentiation also regarding a pushbutton switch cover member forming a surface portion of a portable phone. For example, JP 2003-197063 A discloses a resin key top in which a large number of metal foil pieces are laminated on a top surface of the resin key top to form a specular gloss layer, thereby attaining a metallic tone.